


Blankets

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Nightmares, No Apocalypse, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, That's it, dont @ me, good brother number five, it's literally just 600 words of cuddles okay, make that a tag dangit, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Klaus sputtered. “What are you doing up?” he hissed. Five squinted in Klaus’s direction, fear forgotten momentarily as he looked down at himself as if to saythat’s a stupid question. “Fair,” Klaus replied. “I…’can’t sleep’ either.”





	Blankets

Klaus sat up in his bed with a scream caught in his throat. He scrambled out of bed as quickly as he could, limbs tangled in his sheets, chest heaving. He could hear Ben calling his name, could hear the panic in his brother’s voice, but he was out the door and skidding down the hall before he could register Ben’s words.

He jerked to a stop outside a door he himself hadn’t opened in years, the cool metal of the doorknob a harsh contrast with the flush of heat spreading from his face to his neck to his arms and hands. He breathed in slowly, then exhaled.

When he eased open the door, he didn’t expect to find the person inside awake, much less peering out at him fearfully from inside a heap of blankets, but Five’s hazel eyes gleamed with unshed tears nonetheless. “...Klaus?”

Klaus sputtered. “What are you doing up?” he hissed. Five squinted in Klaus’s direction, fear forgotten momentarily as he looked down at himself as if to say  _ that’s a stupid question _ . “Fair,” Klaus replied. “I…’can’t sleep’ either.”

The entire heap of blankets rose up from the bed, Five’s pale hands clutching the fabric. “Here,” Five said brusquely, in an unusual moment of generosity, “have a blanket.” Klaus accepted gratefully, and drew it around his shoulders. The flower-printed, thick, pink fabric made him feel slightly better.

They stood, in the middle of Five’s room, for several minutes, before Five brushed past Klaus, taking charge. Which was, well, really fortunate. Klaus didn’t feel up to making decisions, and Five seemed to recognize that. “I don’t want to be in here tonight. You don’t want to be in yours. C’mon.” Klaus followed wordlessly. He wasn’t wrong, okay?

He paid no mind to where Five was going, drifting in and out of focus as his brother led the way. Ben was somewhere to his left and radiating concern, which  _ was _ appreciated but if Klaus was being honest he didn’t feel up to anything but crawling into a dark hole and falling back asleep. Definitely not ‘talking about his emotions’ or ‘communicating in a healthy manner’. Not tonight, losers. Tonight was for sleeping and forgetting the world existed.

Five, hopefully on the same wavelength, was attempting to rattle Diego’s doorknob open. “You can pick locks, right,” Five muttered out of the corner of his mouth. “Who locks their door when they sleep?”

Klaus snorted, already thumbing at the latch that one way that had worked when they were kids. The door creaked open - and yep, they had woken up Diego. He squinted from his bed in the corner. “Whassat?”

“It’s imperative that you move over.” Five was already across the room, blankets piled high on his shoulders like some medieval king with a cape, pushing at Diego’s shoulders. “He’s tired and he wants to go back to sleep.” He didn’t have to gesture to indicate Klaus, already half-way back to sleep against Diego’s door frame.

Diego nodded, eyebrows raised as if he understood how carefully Five had selected the phrasing of that statement, but said nothing. “Get in,” he sighed, rolling out of bed. “Both of you.”

They didn’t have to be told twice. Five climbed in and pressed himself to the wall, Klaus not far behind. Diego flopped back into the warmth of his bed, with his back to the door and Klaus worming into his arms so they were facing each other. Five draped the excess of his blankets over the other two, before relaxing and hiding his face in Klaus’s back. Diego’s free hand, the other trapped uselessly under Klaus, found Five’s hair. Five hummed quietly, briefly, before all was quiet once more. “Go to sleep, okay?” Diego whispered, to both of them. “Nothing’s getting past me.”

“You mean nothing’s getting past  _ me _ ,” Five mumbled, muffled by Klaus’s shirt. Diego cracked a smile, and patted his head.

“Yeah, of course.”


End file.
